This invention relates generally to a hydrotherapy unit for treating the feet of the user and is concerned more particularly with a unit which includes means for heating the water and applying a vibratory massage.
The recognized soothing effects of heated foot tubs that operate with or without an accompanying massage has led to the development of various types of hydrotherapy units in recent years. However, existing units are typically cumbersome and inconvenient to use and are usually rather expensive. A major problem has been to quickly heat the water to operating temperature while also achieving a relatively uniform water temperature in the area surrounding the feet. In addition, when existing units are used without water, hot spots tend to develop on the casing which are likely to burn the feet or ankles.
Units which include a vibrator motor have encountered difficulties in adequately cooling the motor, since it is usually mounted in a generally enclosed area within the casing. A further problem has been that the switch for the motor and heater is typically located at a relatively inaccessible position, requiring the user to assume an uncomfortable position or to step out of the tub to manipulate the switch.
It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide a hydrotherapy foot tub which includes improved heating means for quickly and evenly heating the liquid contained in the tub.
In conjunction with the preceding object, it is another object of the invention to provide a heated foot tub which eliminates potential burn hazards when used without liquid.
Another object of the invention is to provide a foot tub of the character described which includes a vibrator motor assembly that is adequately vented to insure effective cooling of the motor.
An additional object of the invention is to provide, in a foot tub of the character described, a single switch which is conveniently accessible for controlling the heater and vibrator motor.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a foot tub in which the operating components are readily accessible for maintenance purposes.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto will appear in the course of the following description.